


Добрые люди

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, и о расизме, и чуть-чуть об опытах над людьми, не самые милые аркобалено, одна смерть в огне, осторожно, чуть-чуть о прошлом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: - Мы все тут те еще лжецы. И смысл того, что мы тут якобы сидим… его нет.- Можем сыграть.
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch/Reborn
Kudos: 7





	Добрые люди

— Иных конструктивных предложений не имеется? — хмыкает Лар, за что ее в ту же секунду несильно пихает в бок Колоннелло:

— Чем не нравится вариант нажраться и вспомнить прошлые деньки?

Повисает тишина, в которой звучит невероятно довольное «Молчание — знак согласия», а затем суперсолдат поднимается со своего места, чтобы спуститься в погреба какой-то уничтоженной ими семейки. Решили гнать на Аркобалено? На то, что с ними пора разобраться? Кажется, они очень громко кричали, когда их слугам и помощникам простреливали бошки.

— Он никогда не изменится, — с короткой улыбкой вздыхает женщина. За окном темнота, в бархатно-черном небе плывет огромная луна, поглядывая вниз своими темными впалыми глазами. Близится осень — и растения, чувствуя холод смерти, тлеют, окрашиваясь желтым и багровым. Мир сначала сгорит в пламени — а потом на долгие недели покроется льдом, убивая слабых и глупых морозом и спасая в нем сильных и умных.

— Не нам уж точно меняться, — качает головой Фонг, складывая под себя ноги в позу лотоса. Они сдвинули поближе сохранившиеся диваны, поочередно подкидывая в горящий высокий костер обломки мебели и человеческие останки. Напарники-животные уместились как можно ближе к источнику тепла, придавив темного урчащего осьминога. В воздухе пахло жареным мясом, сосной и палеными перьями. — Возраст уже давно не тот.

— Почему же не меняемся, Верде, вон, на старости лет готовить наконец научился, — усмехается Реборн, закидывая ногу на ногу. — А то в казематах его обычно чистота и блеск, а на кухне бардак и пожар.

— Не всем из нас же быть хозяюшками, — язвительно фыркает в ответ ученый. — Я как припомню, что ты готовил, так поражаюсь. Из семьи поваров что ли вышел?

— Из семьи итальянцев, — мурлычет в ответ брюнет, прикрыв глаза, чтобы спрятать насмешливый блеск глаз, и опустив голову на плечо соседа.

— Уберись с моего плеча, — ровно проговаривает Вайпер, дернув плечом. Он прижимает к себе тонкие бледные запястья, а капюшон мерно колышется от резких движений.

— Обойдешься, — хмыкает киллер в ответ и, двинув ушами, вытягивает руку в сторону, славливая бутылку с виски. — А если б в голову?

— Жизнь стала б лучше, — ухмыляется Скалл, перехватывая за горлышко свою. Колоннелло приносит в руки только Милч. Уворачивается от пролетевшей в опасной близости от глаза тонкой иглы.

— Что творишь, кора? — хмурится блондин, делая один большой глоток.

— Проверяю реакцию, — пожимает плечами Верде в ответ. — Если что, вон, Солнце, вон место, залечишься.

— Сейчас бы к Реборну идти, чтобы лечиться, — Череп утирает губы и посмеивается, закинув ногу на ногу. На подлокотнике, на который он опирается, на белом кожзаме темнеет уже подсохшее пятно. Шлем валяется в ногах, а в лиловых глазах играют рыжие блики — от этого они кажутся какими-то больными и зареванными.

— Не люблю конфликты, но соглашусь, — кивает Фонг. — Уж больно ты… ядовитый, друг мой, — сильная рука, скрытая широкими красными рукавами, заводится за голову и разминает бледную шею. Обманчиво хрупкий, обманчиво безопасный.

Реборн посмеивается, но не отрицает, в черных глазах проскальзывают одуванчиковые всполохи.

— Вы вот говорите: не меняемся, — Лар поднимается и, притащив одну из массивных досок в огонь, вновь плюхается обратно. — А кто из вас думал увидеть спокойного Фонга, скажем, полвека назад?

— Ничего не меняет, — отзывается торопливо Ураган, и Вайпер тихо хмыкает, качнув головой:

— Он просто лжец.

От огня раскалывается кость в белом черепе, Реборн потягивается, перегибается через спинку дивана и быстрым движением перекидывает холодное тело в костер. Колоннелло морщится от вида капель, попавших на сапоги.

— Мы все тут те еще лжецы. И смысл того, что мы тут якобы сидим… его нет, — Туман отпивает из горлышка и шумно затягивает воздух ртом.

Аркобалено ночью не спится и не спиться бы в нее. Колоннелло укоризненно выдыхает: «Вот же, хорошо ведь сидели», но никто не расходится. Верде покачивает ногой в коричневой лакированной туфле, Фонг посильнее запахивается в своем красном халате — Скалл подпихивает ему одеяло, до этого принадлежавшее какой-то девчушке и пропахшее детским порошком. Китаец благодарно улыбается, закутываясь, Реборн смотрит завистливо — он тоже не шибко любит прохладу — но молчит, все так же прикладываясь к плечу Маммона. Черные волосы девочки сгорают с противным запахом в огне и сильно дымятся. Лицо Лар становится загорелее и моложе в желтоватом свете, она придвигается к мужу, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним бедрами — соприкасаются ножи на спецремнях.

Череп делает еще глоток, облизывается, съедая фиолетовую помаду с губ, закидывает в пламя еще и сломанный стул и наблюдает за тем, как оно поднимается до потолка, касаясь языками хрустальной тяжелой люстры:

— Можем сыграть, Вайпер. Чтоб для тебя был смысл.

Фалко щурит желтый орлиный глаз и хохлится сильнее, устраиваясь поудобнее. Из разбитых окон доносится дуновение ветра, поднимает сожженные пламенем занавески.

— Нам сколько, по-твоему, лет, чтобы играть? — смеется хрипло Верде и вытягивает ноги: еще бы, занять весь один целый диван, грех не воспользоваться.

— А я согласен, — внезапно улыбается Фонг, подпирая голову рукой. — Мне кажется, сейчас именно то самое время, когда нам стоит узнать друг друга.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спрашивает Колоннелло, и все понимают, что это значит: он слабеет, они слабеют, экс-аркобалено теряют силы, — и это чертовски пугает. Не пламя, нет. А будто бы жизнь: все сильнее ноют мышцы, все чаще усталость, все больше хочется спать, — и тем страшнее это делать.

— Все равно бессмысленно, — хмыкает Лар, прикрывает глаза — и поворачивает лицо в сторону мрака зала.

Ученый скептично щурится, пропускает сквозь пальцы словно бы нечесаные несколько недель волосы и, вытянув из пачки тонкую сигарету, поджигает ее от костра.

— Если все будут честны, тогда я соглашусь, — кивает иллюзионист. — Только безо всяких ваших ужимок и глупостей.

— То, что поклонник Лар на нашей свадьбе размазал мне по лицу торт за глупость считается? — весело усмехается блондин, но взгляд у него мягче не становится. Он может совсем чуть-чуть оттаять, как лед под лучами солнца, он может стать легче и прозрачнее — но увидеть в нем ласку или смех невозможно. Невозможно еще с давних времен до проклятия.

— Все равно мы потом ему череп проломили, — усмехается женщина. — Кстати, там еще осталась грязь от него на обоях. Когда заменим?

— Давайте только без ваших бытовых ссор, а? — страдальчески тянет Скалл и расстегивает молнию на своей кожаной куртке, обнажив выступающие ключицы. Реборна, решившего сползти на колени, пихают в плечо, и он с самым несчастным наигранным вздохом садится на диване ровно. Отпивает жгучую жидкость и осматривает всех взглядом из-под длинных ресниц:

— Лар, правда или действие?

— Да кто сказал, что мы играем? — раздраженно спрашивает Верде, на что ему показывают длинный средний палец. Он делает стандартный для многих порно жест «На колени», и не в силах не дрогнуть в плечах от легкого смеха вместе с киллером. — Ладно. Дадим Маммону собрать компромата и стать самым богатым человеком в мире.

Осенняя хандра пробирается под тонкую кожу военной, напоминая, что когда-то она и правда занималась вот такой безделицей, по-обычному, по-человечески смеялась, краснела от откровенностей и заданий — и именно этот порыв заставляет ее ответить:

— Правда.

— Любовников водишь? — тут же спрашивает брюнет. Расплывается в улыбке — будь на его месте Сасагава или тот же Луссурия, и показалось бы, что в комнате стало в разы светлее, но это Реборн. Чернота не становится тепло-коричневой, не полыхает белизной, не переливается оттенками серости, чернота остается чернотой. Милч склоняет голову к плечу, проводит влажным языком по верхней губе:

— Мы всех любовников и любовниц делим пополам. — Ее муж посмеивается, туман за окном мерцает голубыми искрами, но вместо спокойствия по мозгу ласково проходится смирение и обреченность. — Верде. Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Какие все нерешительные, — веселится каскадер, но все прекрасно знают, насколько хорошо могут притворяться старики и убийцы нормальными.

— Какое участие ты принимал во Второй Мировой? До того, как Кавахира нас позвал?

Верде опускает разочарованно веки и уголки губ — и тощее лицо обнажает опасную улыбку; серые глаза зеленеют от Пламени внутри. Опасные вопросы с самого начала.

— Я проверял достоверность результатов опытов нацистских ученых, — говорит он мерно, но после каждого слова — пауза, будто накладывается шов. — Эксперименты над близнецами, попытки сшить их вместе в одного сиамского. Смена человеческой ориентации путем гормонов. Замораживали людей, чтобы понять, как лучше всего реанимировать настоящих пострадавших. Разработка препарата от малярии с проверкой на заключенных и военнопленных. Стерилизация. Лечение от горчичных газов. Яды. — Вздох. — Как и положено всякому хорошему ученому того времени.

— Какие из операций были успешны? — подает голос Фонг, не смущенный, не растерянный, потому что время и события давно вырезали из него — из них всех — все самое чувствительное, гуманное и человечное, что можно.

— У них: две от силы, обе под сомнением, — жмет плечами. — У меня: абсолютно все.

— Какая твоя национальность? — спрашивает Колоннелло. — Я не слышал о тебе в рядах Рейха.

— А ты и не мог, — Верде поднимается, чтобы подкинуть в костер маленькое тельце, падает вновь на диван и заводит руки за голову. — Советское руководство-то и своим знать обо мне не давало. А я хотел славы. Вот и вальнул.

— Русский? — недоверчиво изгибает бровь Реборн, и, услышав короткое «Да» на том самом грубоватом языке, пораженно кивает, усмехнувшись. — Не ожидал.

— Реборн, правда или действие?

— Действие, а то уж больно все напоминает вечер откровений, — потягивается киллер и отставляет от себя пустую бутылку — когда только успел?

— Отвратительно, их же еще придумывать надо, — закатывает глаза Верде. — Вали к своему полковнику и целуйся, хоть что-то веселое за вечер случится.

— Да как будто впервой, — киллер встает на ноги, подходит ближе — и тянется к кобуре под пиджаком, когда его затягивают на колени, затянутые в штаны цвета хаки:

— Не кипишуй, я просто не могу с женой не поделиться! — смеется в ответ Колоннелло, растягивая губы в широкой белой улыбке. «Дать бы тебе в зубы», — кидает Реборн и покорно запрокидывает голову под давлением сильной женской руки. Позволяет ей стянуть с себя шляпу, откинув к Вайперу, прижаться влажными губами к выступающей вене. Блондин укладывает загорелую ладонь на талию и накрывает губы.

Ученый окидывает троицу взглядом с так и не прозвучавшей фразой «какой же я невъебенно гениальный», и Череп театрально прикладывает ладонь к груди, благодарно склоняя голову. За их двойным Ливнем и Солнышком всегда было приятно наблюдать. Даже спокойный взгляд Фонга наливался алым в такие моменты, а Маммон сжимал бледные пальцы в кулаки, не шевелясь.

— Пшли нахер! — выругивается киллер, почувствовав на себе слишком уж много рук ниже своего пояса, уворачивается от легких чмоков в щеку и усаживается обратно к иллюзионисту.

— Всего лишь руку на бедро опустила, а тут такая реакция, — хмыкает Лар.

— Скорее всего, не с той стороны, милая, — приобнимает ее за плечи блондин, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев от локтя до плеча, а тон насмешливый и томный, такой, за который и стрельнуть не грех. Киллер оценивающим взглядом скользит по их фигурам — и отмахивается от их фраз, как от надоедливой мошки:

— Мы тут не трахаемся, а играем. Шестерка, правда или действие?

— Правда-а, — тянет он издевательским тоном, уже слишком давно привыкший к такому прозвищу, чтобы не отзываться. И сыто улыбается от резко пожелтевших глаз — право, злить сильнейших всегда весело.

— Рассказывай о своей семье. Мать, отец, как жил с ними.

— Снова опасные вопросы? — и всегда чревато. — Окей, вспомнить бы их еще. Их просто как бы убили, когда мне было лет восемь. Знаете «Острые козырьки»?

— Англия, кажется, — коротко кивает Маммон.

— Да-да, точно, старушка Англия, давно я там не был, — о такую улыбку люди режут вены. — Орудовала там эта банда. Странные были. Но родителей всегда тянуло к подобному — вот и стали членами.

Он выдыхает и все же застегивается обратно — жар костра не может перекрыть прохладный ветер в спину; огонь опасно наклоняется в сторону Колоннелло и Лар. Люстра над головой мерно звенит и покачивается. Реборн прицельно метает томики книг, всем своим взглядом выражая презрение к подобной литературе и интерес к откровению.

— Однажды мы разругались, я ушел на время, успокоиться, переварить. Когда вернулся, внутри пахло яблочным пирогом — и я понял еще яснее, какой дурак был, когда лез и доказывал им что-то, — он пожимает плечами. — Захожу на кухню, а там два трупа: отец с проломленной кочергой головой и мать, задушенная цветастым шарфиком.

— В восемь? — приподнимает бровь Лар. — Чьей-то психике явно не повезло.

— По нему видно, — подает голос Верде, но Череп пихает ногой захихикавшего Фонга. Вайпер смотрит сначала в окно, на полыхающую луну, обводит скрытым взглядом зал, отпихивает ледяной ладонь слишком горячее бедро и тихо хмыкает:

— Ты не ешь яблоки. — И добавляет в повисшей тишине. — Чувствуешь вину?

Каскадер ошарашенно моргает — и заливисто хохочет, схватившись за живот. Смеется даже тогда, когда в очередной раз отпивает и с трудом проглатывает:

— Нет. Я просто никогда не любил яблоки, — мужчина утирает тыльной стороной ладони влажные губы. — А за их смерть я даже благодарен: собрал вещи, взял деньги — и вальнул куда подальше. Там как раз цирк уезжал, ну, я в их вагон и залез.

Собирать деньги из карманов трупов родителей в восемь; резать сотни людей ради опытов и общего блага, чтобы вконец лишиться всякой эмпатии; не иметь инстинкта собственничества и ревности по отношению к только твоему.

Черная бабочка машет своими крыльями, подлетая с потоком холодного воздуха ближе к источнику света. Колоннелло уже тянется было к винтовке, но Реборн уже возводит отточенным движением пистолет, нажимает на курок и выстреливает. Грохот прокатывается по коридорам, отдается эхом от высоких потолков и мраморных полов. Суперсолдат прищуривается — и смеется:

— Пробил верхнее крыло, — он наблюдает за трепыханиями насекомого. — Мазила.

— Я не собирался его убивать сразу, — томно тянет в ответ киллер; бабочка судорожно машет крыльями, трепещет испуганно в воздухе, повисает в внимательной тишине немой крик, когда ее касается искра и утягивает в рыжий водворот жара. — Смерть путем сожжения заживо — самая болезненная вещь в мире.

— Правда или действие, наставник? — спрашивает Скалл, с непонятной тоской провожая влетевший в пламя плотную брошюрку со стихами.

— Правда.

— Что самого ужасного в отношении тебя сделала твоя мать? — он уворачивается от пристального черного взгляда, растекаясь и вытягивая ноги по полу. — Око за око.

Брюнет склоняет голову к плечу, прикрывает веки, вспоминая. Длинные пальцы поглаживают ствол, оставшийся лежать на подлокотнике. Нужно всегда помнить, даже в компании тех, кто ближе, чем семья, крепче, чем друзья, и заклятее, чем враги, что каждое слово может быть использовано когда-нибудь против тебя самого. И даже если здесь, среди своих, у которых нет рамок, которые нельзя обойти, говорить позволено, стоит опасаться выживших и бессовестных, охотящихся за чем-то нереальным в этом мире больше и отчаянее, чем за спасением собственной жизни. Южный взгляд скользит по трупам, по громоздящимся шкафам, изодранным гобеленам и полотнам…

— Она похоронила меня заживо, когда мне было шестнадцать.

— Ты был военным? Выправки в тебе не чувствуется, — хмыкает Верде. Фонг обнимает руками одеяло — и губы его алеют: не от гнева, не от страсти, а от проявляющего себя пламени. Поток костра вовсе переливается лиловым и урчит все быстрее. — Перестань, Череп.

— Я так понимаю, он имел ввиду буквально, — смотрит китаец в сторону киллера. Согласный кивок. — Даже интересно: за что?

— Первенец мафиозной семьи, у которого нет пламени, — Реборн практически соединяет указательный и большой палец правой руки, — не самый лучший ребенок. Я все поражаюсь, как долго она терпела.

В этом доме жили такие же богатые люди, такие же боссы собирались на встречи — не было только пафоса двадцатого века. Так же по еще не разрушенным лестницам шагали толпы. Так же, у главы этой Семьи наверняка были наследники. Дети, на которых взвалили слишком много ответственности с самого их рождения, потому что мафия не терпит слабаков.

— Как ты выжил? — склоняет в его сторону голову Маммон. Мужчина жмет плечами:

— Пламя Солнца.

— А что за Семья была? — интересуется Лар.

— Она все равно теперь не существует, — киллер жмет плечами: с того времени убивать наследников и главарей у него самые любимые задания, одним даешь облегчение, вторым отмашку. — Вайпер, правда или действие?

— Не называй меня так, — уже автоматически огрызается иллюзионист и просчитывает возможные варианты. Невысокий и тощий, он с ранних лет научился пользоваться мозгами, чтобы понять, насколько ценна в этом мире информация. — Действие.

— Покажи свое настоящее лицо, без иллюзий.

Что же, это было ожидаемо. Он протягивает руки к верху плаща — и уверенным движением приспускает его, открывая вид на бледно-желтый азиатский лоб и россыпь темных завихрений-пятен по нему и ниже. Верде приподнимается на локтях и склоняет голову к плечу:

— Линии Блашко?

— Они самые. — Кожа светлеет на глазах, принимая привычный человеческому глазу вид, пару секунд, чтобы увидеть типичное приятное восточное лицо, и Колоннелло кидает в него ошметком чей-то руки. — Что творишь?! — взъяряется иллюзионист, по полу клубится иссиня-черный туман.

— Сегодня не та ночь, в которой стоит оставаться в масках, — Милч хмыкает на это, но кивает. — Не знаю, что ты пережил, но мы тут все не самые счастливые. Будь настоящим, — он запрокидывает голову, смотря вверх, — пока можешь. Осталось всего-ничего.

— Прям поэт, — язвительно тянет Реборн, стреляя жгучим взглядом. — Но соглашусь.

Иллюзионист опускает голову, темно-лиловые пряди обрамляют худое лицо, туманная дымка уходит с его лица. Нынешняя ситуация очень похожа на сказку, если так подумать: сильнейшие сидят вместе и болтают, как хорошие друзья. В конце только нужно позволить костру взметнуться выше, чтобы завершилось все чем-то красивым. Красивым — ногти до боли впиваются во внутреннюю сторону ладони.

— Правда или действие, Фонг? — спрашивает он прикрывшего глаза мастера. Тот молча показывает один палец. — Какова была причина убийства тобой стольких людей до того, как ты ушел в тот монастырь?

Пустота звенит в воздухе вместе с горячим треском костей и дерева. Реборн разочарованно цокает языком, не найдя больше возле дивана книжек.

Фонг был все это время один, с самого раннего детства он не возвращался на родину, где обитали одни фанатики коммунистической партии. Один, невероятно сильный, невероятно опасный, легко расправляющийся с теми, кто пытался это оспорить. Монастырский ребенок. Проданный ребенок. Опороченный ребенок.

— Мне просто хотелось крови, — он мягко улыбается — и ему вторят понимающими хмыками. — Пламя внутри тоже хотело этого. Кто же знал… — Фонг мягко смеется, и этот смех тихим эхом прокатывается по залу, — кто же знал, что его нужно сдерживать?

— Вообще это противоестественно, — Верде хмыкает, закидывая ноги на подлокотник. — Пламя — часть человека. Как и инстинкты. Полностью подавлять его не стоит.

— Не сегодня, друг мой, как-нибудь в другой раз расскажешь мне и, думаю, убедишь меня в том, что зря я не убил большую часть людей рядом с собой, поддавшись желанию, — китаец качает головой. Ослабившийся костер подгоняют огромные красные вспышки, заставляя полыхать с прежней силой. — Колоннелло. Правда или действие? — он смотрит на зачинщика всей этой встречи.

— Правда, — и это звучит почти нежно. — Цель сделать Вайпера самым богатым из ныне живущих еще не выполнена.

— Действует ли до сих пор на тебя нацистская пропаганда из детства? — копать чуть глубже, чем положено, в этой игре стало их традицией. Колоннелло внезапно хищно щурится, вытягивает винтовку — и стреляет над головой Тумана. Громкий стон боли пронзает тишину.

— Почему ты не выстрелил в шею? Там же сонная артерия? — лениво спрашивает киллер.

— Смерть от сожжения заживо самая болезненная в мире, — весело фыркает блондин, подтаскивая ближе к огню упирающегося неудачника-шпиона. Тот вырывается, пугаясь это жестокости, пустоты, бездонной, голой ненависти, неумирающего самоуничтожения, резкости и холодности взглядов от тех, кого во всем мире считают воплощением чего-то возвышенного и восхитительного.

— И что, навылет? — продолжает тянуть брюнет.

— Издеваешься? Между лучевой и локтевой встряла.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, не надо! — дергается мужчина со слезами на глазах.

— О, так это вонгольский, — удивленно приподнимает брови Череп, завидев знакомую «ракушку» на плече. — Стой-стой-стой! Реборн, этот за тобой наверное.

— Надо было раньше тебе валить из этой семейки, — закатывает глаза Лар Милч.

— Надо было раньше валить тебе из этого CEDEF, — передразнивает ее киллер. — Или уже забыла про камеру в шланге в твоем душе?

— Надо же было Емитсу показать тому мальчонке, каких женщин стоит выбирать, — фыркает Вайпер, подхватывая общую волну смешливости и несерьезности.

— А про Орегано забыл, что ли? У прекрасных женщин и вкус должен быть таким же, — чуть ли не мурлычет под нос Фонг, единственный, кроме их снайпера, кто не отводит взгляда от попавшегося шпиона.

— Ну, знаешь, Лар не Верде, ориентацию человеку не поменяет, — смеется Череп, уворачиваясь от ядовито-зеленой молнии — она уходит на улицу и распадается в воздухе на множество ослепительных острых искр.

— Колоннелло, чего ты Шестерку слушаешь, пихай этого несчастного в огонь, — хмыкает Реборн. — И на вопрос отвечай, доиграем и хватит.

— Да чего отвечать-то на него? — иронично изгибает бровь суперсолдат. — Ну, хочется мне периодически вам всем коленные чашечки переломать и показать превосходство арийской расы, что с этим сделаешь?

В его руку панически цепляются сильнее, темные глаза с ужасом замечают на лицах понимающие улыбки. Из горла рвется задушенный всхлип.

— Он еще и ревет, — презрительно кривит губы Маммон.

Как же так? Ведь… эти люди должны быть велики? Благородны? Они… они должны быть совсем-совсем другими! Талантами, гениями…

— Мир мафии считает вас за богов, — хрипит шпион и воет от боли в вывернутом запястье. — Мы… Мы все вам поклоняемся… Как фанатики… а вы?..

— Ну, так нам очень приятно такое, — ухмыляется Череп. — Вали его уже давай.

— Но как же так?! — он начинает брыкаться и дергаться в стальной хватке. — Вы же… вы же воплощение справедливости! Силы! Достоинства нашего мира!

«Кто-то попутал нас с Виндиче», — посмеивается Верде. В глазах остальных такие же искры веселья и пламени. Они не похожи на тех людей, перед которыми стоит падать ниц, однако, перед ними это делают.

— Ладно вам, хватит над ребенком издеваться, — снисходительно проговаривает Фонг. И поворачивается к нежданному гостю. — Понимаешь ли… то сравнение с богами. Оно даже верное.

Мужчина смаргивает влагу с ресниц и смотрит в красивое лицо неверящим осоловевшим взглядом.

— Просто если боги всесильны, они не могут быть великодушными.

Колоннелло рывком отправляет тяжелое тело в костер, и стены сотрясаются от визга.

Люди не понимают, что обещание хранить гармонию и быть справедливыми, нарушается абсолютно всегда, вздыхает Фонг, устраиваясь на своем одеяле поудобнее. В огне продолжаются крики и судорожные движения.

Люди не понимают, что, чем ты старше, тем меньше в тебе света, и тем больше в тебе тьмы. Самое страшное, что если огонь потух, он больше никогда не загорится, укладывается поудобнее Верде, когда возвращается мирное потрескивание костра.

Им не дано знание о том, что на сильнейших нельзя равняться и нельзя пытаться стать подобными им: никто не даст им этого сделать. Более того, они не смогут, даже если им позволят, Маммон склоняет голову и позволяет своему другу? коллеге? врагу? брату? устроиться все же головой на своих коленях.

А уж о том, что сильнейшие прознают о попытках, что придут — и в итоге подбросят земли на гроб, и говорить не стоит. Простые люди так глупы, Череп жмурится, прижимаясь к китайцу одним боком.

Они всего лишь романтики, верят в нечто светлое, прикрывает веки Лар Милч. Они просто не понимают ценность того, что копится с возрастом: презрение, ненависть, мстительность, целует ее темные волосы Колоннелло.

Зачем им это понимать, расслабленно выдыхает Реборн, в этом мире побеждает сильнейший, выживает сильнейший и сгрызает тех, что слабее, тоже сильнейший. Не стоит препятствовать естественному отбору.

— Как приятно осознавать то, что вариться нам всем в соседних котлах, — мягко улыбается каскадер, и есть в его лице что-то ведьминское, что-то проклятое.

— Ну, Луче наверняка будет слишком далеко от нас, — жмет плечами мастер боевых искусств, и согласный гомон волной проходит по их компании, только киллер распахивает черные глаза и смотрит на них неверящим, пораженным взглядом.

— Вы правда в это верите? — тихо спрашивает он — и все затыкаются. — _Как это наивно-то, Господи!_ — и заливается жестким хохотом.

У Аркобалено что-то внутри в очередной раз обрывается.

Только… чему обрываться в душах, подобных пустотам между звездами, где уже нет и никогда не будет ничего, кроме абсолютного ничего?


End file.
